Dark Gurdians
by DarkShadow92
Summary: Damon and Stefan are not the only Salvatores, their ancestors Alexander and Marcus, two brothers are coming in Mystic Falls to cause havoc. Set in season 4
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Florence 900 AD

''We have no choice brother, we must escape, they will burn us at the stake, Florence do not condone witchcraft and sorcery, it is not too late, we have to surrender, the deal you made with the devil has gotten us in this trouble.'' panicked Marcus. Alexander just stood thinking, ''Marcus, brother we are Salvatores, we are not known to surrender, don't you want the gift of immortality brother, we will be powerful, undestructable, Vitalis promised us this gift brother, we must fulfill our promise, just wait a moment brother, he willl show up.'' As the two Salvatores waited for Vitalis, the crowd noise was getting nearer, they could hear their chants, ''Death to sorcery.''

Vitalis approached the hiding place of the Salvatores, with him was a virgin young girl, ''Salvatores, I have your gift.'' he yelled. Alexander approached him with Marcus in tow, ''Well done friend, now let's begin shall we?'' Alexander anxiously rubbed his hands together. Vitalis placed the girl in a pentagon under the full moon before chanting, ''I, Vitalis,son of Petronius servant of the Dark Lord, offer you O Dark Master this sacrifice, grant this young men their wish of immortality, make them your Dark Guardians, grant them power beyond this universe, and they shall repay you with blood.'' As soon as Vitalis finished the chant, he drove a dagger through her chest as she succumbed to her death, both brothers winced in pain as they fell to the ground, their body grinding in pain, their throats burning with thirst, their bodies turning to ice cold, their gums starting to ache, they felt their blood freeze beneath thir veins as if time stopped itself, the beating of their hearts turning faint ''I can feel it Marcus, I can hear their heart beating, feel the flow of blood in their veins, it feels good brother, let's honour the Dark Master with blood.'' Both brothers stood to their feet before blurring into the forest leaving Vitalis behind, all that was heard were the cries and the wails of the people before everything went silent.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

Everyone in Mystic Falls had been shocked by the tragic events that happened at the Young's house. It had been alleged that Pastor Young took his own life together with other eleven residents, this was not the only problem that the Mystic Fall gang had to deal with, the emergence of a new hunter in town had caused havoc, shooting Tyler at the memorial of pastor Young by using April as bait. While everyone was dealing with their own problem, Elena's transformation had not been an easy ride, her body had refused accepting both animal blood and blood bag, the only blood was fresh human blood from the source, which Elena was reluctant to oblige. Everyone had gathered at the boarding house discussing ideas on how to deal with the hunter situation, ''That hunter douche is a threat Stefan and I don't like threats, am going to rip his heart out and feed it to him'' Damon suggested. He did not like the hunter one bit, sure he had some fancy moves but nothing beats the good old heart ripping style. He had also has his own problems, a pretty little doe eyed problem, his heart still aches for her, her hurting words still vivid in his mind.

Florence, Italy

''Oh brother nothing feels better like coming back home, except for that little maiden we just had for dessert'' Alexander suggested while looking around at the marvellous view of Florence, Marcus who was also silent said ''Brother, Florence was known for it's arts and poetry, and who can forget your infamous affair with Lorenzo de' Medici's wife that nearly got us killed.'' Alexander burst out laughing, "Brother, what about you, luring the beautiful yet charming Lady Ann Boleyn, we had so much fun brother." Both were silent while they enjoyed the view, Marcus received a call from one of his loyalists, "Master,we have located them, they are in Virginia,a little town called Mystic Falls." said the caller. Alexander grinned at his brother, "Let's say hello to our dear descendants brother."

Damon was nursing a bourbon at the grill when Elena trotted over to him, "Why didn't you tell me Damon." He knew what she was talking about but decided to mess with her, "What Elena, that I am going commando or that I stole your black lingerie, hmm I saw your secret stash, dirty girl." Elena was silent for a while, shocked that the fact that Damon went through her stuff and that he told that he was commando, she knew what he was doing, trying to avert the question, but she would not let him, "You know what I am talking about, you compelled me twice." Damon sighed, he knew this was coming "Elena we met first, I didn't want someone knowing I was around, the other one was that I wanted to just purge what was in my heart, it is all water under the bridge now, I have to move on, remember." Elena tried to say something but she couldn't, she let him go, she owed herself another chance with Stefan, she fought hard to bring him from the deep end, although it would hurt her to see Damon move on, she had to let him move on, but something told her that letting him go would one of the biggest mistakes she has ever made.

Flashback, England 1550

Alexander was attending a ball honoured by both the French and England to celebrate the treaty of Boulogne, when a beautiful young lady caught his attention, approaching her, the first thing that caught his attention was her lack of heart beat, he had of this night creatures called vampires, him and Marcus were nothing like them, putting the thoughts away, he made his way to her. "Excuse me Madam, I am Alexander." The lady turned around and Alexander smirked, 'What a beauty', he thought to himself, she had a petite frame, the gown fitted her perfectly, her lips were full. The lady smiled, "I am Katherine." she answered. They both chatted and enjoyed each others company, Katherine was wary of the gentleman, she had never seen such a man, his modesty, the way he talks and of course how heavenly handsome he was, what she noticed though was that he was unusually cold and pale, she thought that he was a vampire but she heard his faint heart beat. Alexander was enjoying himself but couldn't help himself when he read her thoughts, she thought he was a vampire. "How about we call a night and continue this conversation somewhere else." Alexander suggested. Katherine smiled before she replied, "Gladly."

Bonnie had her own problems, Klaus was alive and well because of her, had not done what she did then all of her friends could have died if Klaus truly was the sire. Klaus hated being in this body, but he sure loved the way Caroline was touching him, they were making out in the woods, Caroline was doing this thing with her tongue that had him moaning, it was when she went down on him that he lost it, "That's it love" Oops, everything was silent before Caroline went berserk. "Eew, you pervert, you went really low Klaus" Klaus grinned, "You were the one who went low love, not me." Caroline was mad, "Aargh you know what I mean, what have you done with Tyler." Klaus sighed "He's here with me Caroline, It's only a matter of time before I return to my body." he said before blurring into the woods. Alexander and Marcus stood at the entrance of Mystic Falls, "This is going to be fun Marcus."


End file.
